Vavorkx Chronicles 1: Dark Skies
"All time is fluid, but there are special moments that should be remembered."-Unknown being. Introduction These are the accounts of Vavorkx's adventures after he arrived in Karda Nui. Chapter One:Alliance After Vavorkx met the King of Heroes he ran into Voltrakx. "Long time no see." Says a glad Voltrakx. "Indeed." Replies an agreeing Vavorkx. With this the two begin to "tour" the matoran village. "Vavorkx!" Yells an unknown voice. "Who speaks before Vavorkx." Yells out Voltrakx. "I do." Seys Toa Kanohi as she appears before the two friends. "Toa Kanohi!?" Says a stunned Vavorkx. "Yep, it's me." Says Toa Kanohi. Toa Kanohi and Vavorkx begin to stare at each other in an unconcerning manner. "Snap out of it you two rust buckets." Yells Voltrakx. "Sorry." The two say in unison. "Come on the King of Heroes awaits us." Says Voltrakx as he unfolds his wings. As the village shrinks away into the distance Vavorkx sees just how large the cave was. It was huge, about the size of 6 Mata Nui islands put together. When he landed he felt as if he was being watched by unblinking eyes. He just shrugs it off and precedes into the meeting room... Chapter 2:The Awakening Far above Karda Nui an old enemy lies in wait under tons of rubble. "Are you awake?" Says a metalic voice. Ultrakx only groans. "Are you alive you rusted piece of scrap!" Yelled the voice. "Yes..." Says a barely awake Ultrakx. "Who...are...you?" Asks Ultrakx. "My name is Hacker..." Replies Hacker. As Hacker says this he lifts a large piece of rubble off of Ultrakx. "...and I'm here to help you on your mission." Says Hacker as he lifts the last piece of rubble off of Ultrakx. "Thankyou...now lets move." Says Ultrakx as he coughs up dust into the surrounding water. "Where?" Asks Hacker. "Karda Nui." Says a grinning Ultrakx. Chapter 3:The Meeting "Order, order." Yells the King of Heroes. The room became quite as the meeting began. "Now, the reason I called this meeting was several matoran villages have been destroyed by an unknown force. Accounts have said it was a makuta in the desguise of a toa. Now I want you all to find out if this is valid." Announces the King of Heroes. "A makuta, here!?" Yells Vavorkx. "Yes. It is disturbing." Says a confirming King of Heroes. "Well lets go." Says Voltrakx. With this Vavorkx, the King of Heroes, Voltrakx, and Toa Kanohi left. During the flight Vavorkx noticed a flash of energy coming from a nearby village. He went over to check it out. It was Kanohi fighting a dog-like being. Vavorkx fired a blast from his midak sky blaster and the creature ran away. "Are you all right." Asks Vavorkx. "Yes, thanks for helping out there." Replies Toa Kanohi. "No problem." Says Vavorkx. "What was that creature anyways?" "It said it worked for a being known as the Toa of Death." Says Kanohi. "Interesting, we need to tell the others." Says Vavorkx. "Indeed." Says Toa Kanohi. With this the two fly off toward the Alliance of Heroes base. This new threat will be no push over. Chapter 4:The Toa of Death "Where are you taking me?" Asks Ultrakx. "To my master." Replies Hacker. Soon Ultrakx and Hacker enter a large opening. As they walk inside, they see strange symbols engraved in the walls. "You...I have been waiting for such a being." Says an evil, rasping voice from everywhere. "Who said that?" Asks Ultrakx. "Me!" Says an unnerving voice that shakes the tunnel. Then, as if the being was being formed by shadow, a toa like figure appears from nowhere. "State your name, toa." Asks Ultrakx in a commanding tone. "I am no toa, no, nothing so weak could house the power I behold." Replies the figure. "Then what are you?" Asks Ultrakx. "I am a makuta, but I go by this name, the Toa of Death." Says the Toa of Death as he begins to chuckle in an unnerving way. Chapter 5:A Village in Danger & An Old Enemie Shows Up This chapter is written by Pokermask Vavorkx heard scuffling. He looked around and eventually saw a village. He came closer it to find out what was going on there. Then he saw a terrible sight. Two of the Toa of Death's minions were attacking Toa Kanohi and tried to steal a Matoran. This was right time for Vavorkx to stop them. He fired some shots and the minions heard it. "Someone have seen us" said one of the minions. "What are you waiting for then?!" said the other minion. "Run, before they takes us" The minions escaped but Vavorkx just stood there and letted them run. He didn't have time to take them now. He had other things to think about. "Are you alright" he asked. "Yeah, I'm ok" answered Toa Kanohi. "Well, be glad that you're alive" said Vavorkx. "And be glad that you will die" said someone. Vavorkx looked behind him. He then got smashed down by someone. He just became confused. "Who's there?" he asked. "Show yourself" "With mouch pleasure" answered the voice. Then a golden Makuta showed up. He got two golden knives on his hands and two black wings on his arms. This Makuta was also known as Ceasame. "Didn't I locked you in a cave on Karzahni?!" yelled Vavorkx. "Yes you did" answered Ceasame and smiled. "But I was so lucky that I found a secret exit inside. I just gave you my revenge, Vavorkx" "Who is this creep?" asked Kanohi. "He is one of my old rivals" answered Vavorkx. "I locked him inside a cave in Karzahni a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped" "Would you be glad to challenge me in our last fight?" asked Ceasame. "Why would I do that to hurt you?" asked Vavorkx. "Everyone gets hurt in fights" answered Ceasame deadly. "If you defeat your own rival you don't even know when he is going to strike back. That is what I'm going to do with you" Chapter 6: Vavorkx VS Ceasame This chapter is written by Pokermask Even if the rebellion was over in Karzahni, Ceasame continued it. Karda Nui is silent and the Av-Matoran is hiding. The great final battle between Vavorkx and Ceasame has begun. Vavorkx was fast with his spear but Ceasame was faster with his knives. Vavorkx made a high jump over Ceasame and took one of his knives from behind. But Ceasame was not so dumb that Vavorkx thought. He got one of his extra knives and was getting worse now. Vavorkx made everything to not get striked by the golden blades. Meanwhile, Toa Kanohi was helping some Matoran to escape from the village. A great fight between two rivals could be really violent and dangerous. The fight was still on. Vavorkx had scars everywhere. Ceasame was pretty tough. Eventually Vavorkx fell into the ground and groaned. "Kill me if you want to" he groaned. "Your revenge has succeded. Kill me" "Kill you?!" laughed Ceasame. "Why would I ever kill you?! You remind me to mouch about our first meeting. I don't want to forget that" "Then why are you fighting me?" asked Vavorkx tired. "To show you how strong I have become" answered Ceasame. "Something you must think about when you see a guy like me is that you can never trust them. They just want to beat you up, annoy you and destroy you. But those are your enemies and rival and enemie aren't the same" "Not really" said Vavorkx. "Yeah, you're right" said Ceasame and smiled. "I don't have time with you anyway. I have another revenge to make. And that is your last time you see your brother" Then Ceasame ran away and Vavorkx rised up. "Aren't you going to stop him?" asked Toa Kanohi. "If I do that he would defeat me again" answered Vavorkx. "But we have other things to think about. The Toa of Death could make anything to defeat us" Chapter 7: The Toa of Dissappointment thumb|200px|right|PLAY THIS NOW! "Are you sure we should speak of our failure?" Says a minion. "Your right lets leave while 'he' doesn't know..." Says another minion. "Too late!" Says The Toa of Death from no where. The two minions were picked up and thrown against a wall. "I'm not one to dissappoint." "It wasn't our fault...Vavorkx interv..." Chokes a minion. "Interrupted your incoppadence." Says The Toa of Death as he crushes the two minions. "Ahhhhh." Screams the minions as they are destroyed. "It is time to unleash true power," Says The Toa of Death to Ultrakx, "Release the hell hounds." Nearby, Ultrakx hears the snarls of the hell hounds. "Of course my master." Says Ultrakx in reply. "Vavorkx won't know what hit him." Says The Toa of Death as he laughs evily. Farther off in Karda Nui... "Hey...that stings!" Says a hurt Vavorkx. "Well you should be more careful." Says Toa Kanohi as she heals Vavorkx. "You sure did get beat up didn't you." Says Voltrakx. "Who was that you were fighting anyways?" "His name was Ceasame, and we have met before." Says Vavorkx thinking of when he still was an Alpha Being. "Well that should do it." Says Toa Kanohi. "Thanks...ugh." Thanks Vavorkx as he gets up. "Take it easy, we don't want you to get to worked up." Advises Kanohi. Aaaaawwwwwoooooooooo "What was that?" Says Voltrakx. Gggggrrrrrrrr "Ok, now I'm worried." Says Kanohi. Raaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrr Then a pack of five hell hounds pounces on the group. "Holy..." Says Voltrakx as he is pounced on. "Get off me!" Then he brings out his sword and cuts the hell hound in half. "Get out of here Vavorkx." Says Kanohi as she blasts a hell hound's head off. "No way...ugh." Says Vavorkx in pain. "NOW!" Yells Kanohi. "Come on they can handle themselves." Says the King of Heroes as he flies Vavorkx away. "Come on you mutts,gives us a fight." Mocks Kanohi. After she says this she sees the already killed hell houndsheal themselves and get back up. "This does not look good." Says Voltrakx as he raises his shield. "This may take longer then we thought." Says Kanohi as the hell hounds creep closer and closer to them. Chapter 8: Near the End (Part 1) "Get...off...ME." Yells Toa Kanohi as she uses her control over plants to lift a hell hound off of her. "They just keep getting back up." Says Voltrakx as he blocks a hell hound's blade. "Got to keep trying." Says Kanohi as she blasts another hell hound off the cliff edge. Father off in another village... "I need to go back...ugh." Says Vavorkx. "I'll go back and help, you stay here."-Says The King of Heroes. "Fine." Says Vavorkx as he looks down at a bio-fly buzzing about his feet. "I feel just like you, squish, useless." "Your not useless." Says an unknown being. "Who spoke?" Demands Vavorkx. "I did." Says a small av-matoran. "Who are you?" Asks Vavorkx. "Just a matoran." Says the av-matoran. "How am I not useless?" Asks Vavorkx. "I can't fight in this condition." Raising his hand he forms it into a fist. "What could I do?" "You could find out where those hell hounds are coming from." Suggests the matoran. "Yay, I could." Says Vavorkx triumphantly. "Wait...how did you know my friend were being attacked by hell hounds?" "Hehehehehe...hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Laughs the av-matoran as he grows wings and stands up. "I just know." He smiles with a horrid grin. "Who are you?" Says Vavorkx as he grabs his spear. "Your worst nightmare." Says Zennez as he slashes his claws on a rock, sending sparks everywhere. In the Toa of Death's cave... "Hello my soldiers." Says the Toa of Death as he addresses the bounty hunters. "Whatever." Says Gladiator. "I won't let you down." Says Hacker. "You sure this will work?" Asks Ultrakx. "Trust me, with Vavorkx distracted by my brother, and the hell hounds attacking Vavorkx's allies, no one can stop us." Says the Toa of Death. "It is time." "You heard the master. Go, go, go!" Yells Ultrakx. As the bounty hunters fly off the Toa of Death says one thing to himself. "It is time." Then he raises his fist and shadows begin to form around it. Chapter 9: Near the End (Part 2) As Vavorkx dodges an attack by Zennez he loses his midak sky blaster. When he gets up he blocks Zennez's claws with his spear. "You cannot win this fight Zennez!" Yells Vavorkx as he stuggles to hold back Zennez's attack. "Thats what they all say before I destroy them!" Responds Zennez. As claw and spear clash Voltrakx and Kanohi are in big trouble... "How can we beat them when they just get back up?" Asks Voltrakx as he hides with Kanohi behind a rock. "I have an idea." Responds Kanohi as she wispers the plan to Voltrakx. As a hell hound sniffs around for the two toa Voltrakx throws a rock at it. "Hey ugly! CATCH!" As he says this a large boulder roles down a slope and crashes into the pack of hell hounds. "Now Kanohi!" Then Kanohi engulfs the hell hounds in a giant sphere of water. "Do your stuff Voltrakx!" Yells Kanohi as Voltrakx fires a beam of ice at the sphere. Soon all the hell hounds were frozen solid. "Bye bye hell hounds." Says Voltrakx as he blows away the ice ball. "Now that thats over with..." Says Kanohi. "Now you can DIE!" Yells the Toa of Death as he slashes at Kanohi. Back at the matoran village... "Prepare to meet your doom!" Yells Zennez as he knocks Vavorkx's spear out of his hands. "Whoa!" Screams Vavorkx as he dives over a rock. "You cannot escape me." Says Zennez as he Walks closer and closer to Vavorkx. "I need to end this fast!" Thinks Vavorkx as he looks around. "Wait! My sky blaster." Then he looks and sees his midak sky blaster behind Zennez. "Now if I could only get there." As he thinks this he sees a crack in the wall beside him. "It might just work." "Just give up it'll make your death less painful, possiblely." Says Zennez as he is almost on top of Vavorkx. "I don't think so!" Says Vavorkx as he slams his fist into the wall. As Vavorkx does this the wall begins to collaspe and debris falls on top of Zennez. "Nows my chance." As Vavorkx says this he dives for his midak sky blaster and grabs it right as Zennez gets up from the debris. "Now, you don't think that little toy will hurt me?" Asks Zennez as he and Vavorkx walk around each other. "No but 'he' will." Says Vavorkx as he points behind Zennez. "What the..." Are all that Zennez says before the King of Heroes grabs him by the neck. "I thought that you would probably be attacked with me gone." Says the King of Heroes as he throws Zennez over the cliff. "I will be back!" Screams Zennez as he flies away. "Not without a scar!" Yells back Vavorkx as he fires a blast that strikes Zennez right in the head. "Nice shot, now we really need to get to Kanohi and Voltrakx." Says the King of Heroes as he flies away. "I know." Says Vavorkx as he grabs his spear and flies behind the King of Heroes. To Be Continued... Tivia *Ceasame was made by User:Pokermask *Zennez was made by User:Makuta Kaper *This was the first story made by me Category:Stories Category:The Archlord's Troop